Bloody Hell Time Travel
by Hufflepuff Heart
Summary: What do you get when you mix James, Fred II and a time-turner? nothing good. Join the next generation at they go back in time to Harrys 5th year H/G Hr/R possible cursing
1. Chapter 1: James, What are you doing?

_**Summary:**_

_**Everyone is at the Burrow for Sunday Lunch, After all the kids move into the living room while the parents have a drink and catch up. James and Fred 2 find a time-turner and checking it out until Rose comes over and makes James drop it. One explosion later and they are at Grimalled Place in 1995 (aka Harrys 5th year).**_

**AU: hey guys hope you like it please review if you have any suggestions or questions about the story line or just commenting it if have spelling mistakes please don't comment on them. Anyway enjoy.**

_**Bloody Hell Time Travel**_

_**Chapter 1: James, What are you doing?**_

It was just an ordinary day at the burrow, The Potters, Weasleys and Longbottoms were all gathered there for Sunday Lunch. Nobody knows how but Molly was able to feed and everybody until they were all filled to the brim. Lunch was over and the kids had moved into the living room while the parents were catching up over a drink.

Teddy was sitting on the Love seat talking to Victorie while she platted Lily's hair while she was talking to Lucy, Rose was sitting in corner reading Hogwarts: A History, Albus, Hugo, Frank and Scorpius were sitting in a circle talking about the new school year, James and Fred were sitting talking about what pranks to pull at school this year, Roxanne, Dominique and Louis were talking about Quidditch and Molly and Alice were talking about the boys in their year that they weren't related to.

Everything was fine until James and Fred II started fighting over something. Rose being the responsible person she is went over to stop the fight muttering things like "boys" and "Immature" along the way.

"Give it here" Fred yelled at James

"No I'm looking at it" James yelled right back

"You've been looking at it since we found it"

"We, I found it, so I get to look at it"

"James what are you doing?" Rose yelled surprising both of them making them drop whatever they were fighting over.

Before anyone could say anything a cloud of gold smoke filled the room and everyone was thrown up into the air.

There was a bang and everyone hit the ground in one big pile.

Once everyone had regained from the shock people started to try and get up but they were stuck under other people.

"Lucy get off me I can't breath" Lily yelled

"I can't Roxanne's on my leg and someone else is on my arm"

"Sorry Luc" Louis said "Fred's on me to so I can't move either"

"Sorry guys one sec" Fred said "James get the hell of me!"

"I can't Rose is squashing me"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself James, I'm under Scor"

"Bloody hell Rosie even though you guys are dating I never want to hear that again"Hugo yelled

Everybody Shut it and calm down" Teddy yelled "Who's on top"

"I am" Albus said

"THEN MOVE!" Everybody yelled

"Ok, Ok keep your hair on"

One by one everyone got out of the pile and and stood up fixing their clothes it wasn't till Teddy was up that he realized they were being watched.

"Bloody hell" he thought as he looked around the room. First thing he noticed is that they were in the kitchen at Grimalled place, Second is that everyone had their wands out ready to stun at a moments notice and Thirdly is half of the people in this room were dead. What the hell did James do?

The people standing in front of us were Mad-eye Moody,Sirius Black,Mum_,_(I got a lump in my throat), Dad_, _Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Albus Dumbledore, SeverusSnape, Headmistress Mcgonagall and the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Who are you" A man yelled who I recognized as Mad-eye Moody but it couldn't be he died a year before I was born this is so weird.

"We will tell you that but one question first" I said as I spotted my parents a lump got caught in my throat.

"1995" he said gruffly

**AU: yay first chapter done little bit of a cliffy but who cares 2****nd**** chapter will be up very soon. Sorry its kinda story but I needed a starter chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

**AU: hey guys its me again are u guys ready for the second chapter... if your not to bad if you are lets get started.(Just a warning I made up some of the middle names that I didn't know.)**

_**Thanks to all my reviewers **_

**Hotaru Jaegerjaquez**

**airyfaerie99**

**unkinnh**

**Dramamonkey Lovegood Obssesion**

_**and all the people who put this on alert**_

**jadeb212**

**MaxximusPrime**

**unkinnh(again)**

**airyfaerie99(again)**

**fantasyfan16**

**Em Doe**

**bloomandsky2135**

**Hotaru Jaegerjaquez(again)**

**smartypants023**

_**and to everyone who put it as a fav**_

**jadeb212(again) **

**milbrite**

_**Chapter 2:JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!**_

"_1995" he said gruffly_

_**Teddy's POV**_

If the situation hadn't been so siriusI would have been laughing at our faces, our eyes popping out of our heads and mouths hanging open, no one saying anything just standing there.

Lily was the first to recover from the shock and thats when she rounded on James. _"He is so dead" _I thought. She has the lungs of her mother when it came to screaming at James.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU SENT US TWENTY-FIVE YEARS INTO THE PAST. YOU ARE SO MUCH TROUBLE"

"Bloody Hell! Women calm down and it wasn't just me it was Fred too" James yelled right back

"Hey, don't drag me into this" Fred II said holding up his hands in defense "and anyway its Rosie's fault for making us drop the time-turner"

Rosie sent him a glare that made him go hide behind Roxanne.

Just then six people came down the stairs probably to see what all the screaming was about. Those people just so happened to be Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and I'm guessing Fred. _"Shit"_I thought.

"Again who are you" Moody said to us wand still held high

"I don't know if your gonna believe this but were from the future" Victorie said

Gasps were heard around the room. The look on Moody's face said he didn't know weather to trust us or not.

"Full names, Age and Parents" Sirius said

I stepped forward and took a deep breath "Teddy Remus Lupin" Dads eyes went wide "I'm 22 and I work in the Aurour Department with my Godfather, my parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonk" More gasps, Sirius started to laugh and mum screamed "YES" and well dad was in shock.

"Who's your Godfather?" Sirius asked once he stopped laughing

I smiled at him and answered "Why Harry of course"

"Thanks Remus I'm so honored" Harry said

"I don't I could think of anyone better to be my future sons Godfather" Dad said getting up and hugging Harry

"Going on" I said once everyone had calmed down "I was in Gryffindore house and played Chaser on the team, I was Head Boy and Quidittch Captain.

Victorie stepped up next "Victorie Gabrielle Weasley, I'm 20 and I work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacore" cue Weasley blush

Ginny started to snicker "Do you remember her Ron" she asked

"Shut it Ginny" Ron said while Harry and Hermione laughed, I smiled Harry told me what happened in their 4th year.

"I also played chaser of the Gryffindore house team and was Head Girl.

"Anyway I'm her sister Dominique Christie Weasley, Im 16 and a 6th year Gryffindore, I play beater but not on the house team sadly that place is taken" her eyes darted to Fred and Roxanne who beamed at her.

"And Im their younger brother Louis Arthur Weasley" Arthur beamed at his son "I'm a 3rd year Gryffindore and I'm 13, I play seeker but that place is also taken" Lily winked at him "and thats all Bill's kids" he finished as Bill sighed with relief

"Come on Mol your turn" Fred said nudging her, she glared in return and took a deep breath.

"My name is Molly Audrey Weasley" Molly got teary and had to sit down "I'm in Gryffindore and I'm in my 5th year, I do not play Quidittch but I enjoy watching my cousins play" everyone from the future beamed at her "My parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Michaels"

"Who would marry that git" George scoffed

"Hey that's my father your taking about" Molly yelled at him making him back up. "And anyway he comes back during the war" she finished with a huff

"OK well I'm her sister Lucy Veronica Weasley, I'm a 3rd year Gryffindore and like my sister I don't play Quidittch but enjoy watching"

"Who's next" Sirius asked

"Me" Fred II said stepping forward

"The names Fred Fabian Weasley and is My Twin Roxanne Angelina Weasley" he said slinging an arm around her shoulders while she rolled her eyes

"We're both 16 and 6th year Gryffindores" Roxanne continued "We play beaters on the house team and have been told were the best they've seen our Dad and His twin"

"Its a Twin thing" Fred and George said at them who smirked in return.

"Anyway" Fred II continued "Our parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson"

George's face broke into a goofy grin hearing he would marry Angelina

"What about me do I have any kids?" Fred asked

"No" Roxanne answered she decided not to tell them just yet who in their family dies

"I'm next" Rose said stepping forward "My name is Rose Jean Weasley, I'm 15 and am a 5th year Gryffindore, I don't play Quidittch but I am prefect and top of my classes"

"Three guesses who's kid this is" Harry muttered to Ron who snickered

"My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" She finished with a smile.

Ron blushed with his mouth hanging open and Hermione blushed with a little more dignity.

"Bout time" Harry said while Ginny laughed

"Ha ha, George you owe me three gallons told you they would realize what everybody has known for three years" Fred yelled as George reluctantly handed over his winnings.

"So is there anymore Weasleys coming" Sirius asked

"Nope" James said popping the 'p' "Just Potters and Longbottoms and a Malfoy"he muttered the last part.

"Oh, we get to hear who Harry and Neville marries" Hermione said "I bet its Cho" she said turning to Harry who blushed like any Weasley would.

"Who's Cho Harry" Sirius asked smirking at him

He just shook his head and gestured for James to continue

"Anyway my name is James Sirius Potter" he said

"Thanks Harry" Sirius said getting up and hugging him

Dad smiled at him and said "If he's anything like his name sake your in for a handful"

"Apparently I am" James said smiling

"Merlin help you Harry" Dad said while smiling all the same

"Going on" James continued "I'm 16 and am in my 6th as a Gryffindore at Hogwarts, I play chaser on the house team I am also the captain, Parents are Harry Potter and"

"Drum roll please" George cut it

"Ginny Weasley"

"What" all the Weasley boys yelled as they turned to Harry.

"Hide me Sirius" he yelped jumping behind his human barrier while it laughed at him.

"Ha Remus" Sirius laughed "You owe 5 gallons I told you he would fall in love with a red head like his dad its a Potter thing" Dad laughed and gave Sirius his money.

"Wait, you bet on me" Harry asked from behind Sirius

"Yeah"

"Thanks" Harry said sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Does Harry have any more kids" Hermione asked

"Yeah me and my sister" Albus said

"Wow, Harry its your clone" Ron said laughing

"My name is Al Potter"

"Ah, full names Al" James said nudging him in the ribs

"Fine" he took a deep breath "My full name is Albus Severus Potter"

"What!" The room yelled

"Thank you Harry I'm honored" Dumbledore said

"You're welcome sir" Harry said still in shock

"Harry were you drunk or something when you named him"Ron asked feeling Harrys forehead

"No he wasn't, but he told me he was the bravest man he ever knew" Albus said getting annoyed

Snape was in shock, the only way Potter would say that about him is if he saw his memories, but he never show him that, never.

"Can I continue" Albus yelled over all the talking "Thank you as I was saying I am 14 and in my 4th year in Gryffindore I also play Chaser on the house team"

"My turn" Lily said jumping to the front "My name is Lily Luna Potter"

"A wwwwww" all the females in the room cooed while Harry blushed

"Thats so sweet Harry you named them after your parents" Ginny cooed then blushed when she remembered they were her kids too.

"Sadly I'm this idiots little sister" she said pointing her thumb behind her at James "I'm a 3rd year Gryffindore and I'm 13, I also play seeker for the house team"

"Just like her father" Dad said smiling while Harry blushed.

"Who's next" Sirius said getting excited now

"Me" Alice said skipping forward "My name is Alice Hannah Longbottom, I am a 5th year Gryffindore, like my father I prefer to keep both of my feet on the ground so, no I do not play Quidittch. My parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot.

"I always thought he liked her" Hermione mused

"And I'm Frank,"he said hopping forward "Frank Neville Longbottom Im 14 and a 4th year Gryffindore also like my sister I do not play Quidittch, as you may have heard me and my sister are named after our grandparents"

The member of the original Order Of The Phoenix bowed there heads in respect to their friends.

"Thats all the Potters and Longbottoms so who is this id and why does he look like Malfoy" Fred said pointing at Scorpius

"Maybe because he's my dad" Scor replied "My name is Scorpius Draco Malfoy and before you start judging me because of my family lets get one thing straight I am nothing like my father ok" he said firmly.

Everyone nodded even Sirius who did so grudgingly

"Anyway I'm 4th year Gryffindore" insert gasp here "and I'm 14 don't play Quidittch but I commentate"

he said as he smirked as did everyone from the future

"Lets just say the Gryffindore, Slytherin matches are... interesting" Al said answering all the questioning look from the people from the past

"Bet they would be" Ron muttered to Harry

Suddenly everyone heard a ring from somewhere and the order had their wands out in 2 seconds

"Calm down everybody it just my phone"James said getting it out of his back pocket

When he checked the caller ID all the colour in his face left. He looked truly scared

"James whats wrong who is it" Fred asked noticing his friends scared expression

James took a deep breath and answered "Its my Mum" he said pressed accept.

_**Ha Ha sorry it took me a while to write had a little writers block but hope you liked it chapter 3 may take a little while but don't worry and those of you who are reading my unexpected events don't worry im not abandoning it just taking a little break cause i have no good ideas. :(**_

_**peace out readers**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Wrath of Ginny!

_**Hey guys heres the newest chapter of my new story sorry its been a while i've had heaps of hw but thats no excuse, but before we start just some thank yous to my amazing readers **_

_**To all my reviewers:**_

_**semperfortis**_

_**airyfaerie99**_

_**DOOLlover08**_

_**vampireex**_

_**The Room Of Hidden Things**_

_**To everyone who put it on alert:**_

_**fahionista521**_

_**bear-beara-kuma**_

_**semperfortis(again)**_

_**acidpops24**_

_**Sakura's Kiss**_

_**leonia the leo**_

_**DOOLlover08(again)**_

_**fireboltwing4 :)**_

_**TealLife**_

_**BostonGirl2012**_

_**prongslet25**_

_**twilightOBSESSEDcutie**_

_**Mc Alice Bones Salvatore**_

_**ginevraweasleyrocks**_

_**And to everyone who put it as a fav**_

_**elegant princess**_

_**semperfortis(and again)**_

_**airyfaerie99 (again)**_

_**snapesloverforever**_

_**fireboltwing4(again :))**_

_**prongslet25(again)**_

_**vampireex (again)**_

_**MaddeTheLover**_

_**Now lets begin (p.s and thanks to airyfaerie99 for giving me my chapter title in her review)**_

_James took a deep breath and answered "Its my Mum" he said pressed accept._

_**Chapter 3: The Wrath of Ginny!**_

_**James' POV**_

"Hey mum, hows it goin" I said into my phone, just waiting for the explosion

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE GETTING EVERYONE SENT TWENTY-FIVE YEARS INTO PAST. JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME. YOU ARE SOOO GROUNDED." I had to hold the phone a foot away from my ear to keep my hearing intact.

"Ginny, sweetie please calm down" I heard Dad say from the other end

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN HARRY POTTER!" Mum yelled at him

"Damn, Ginny sounds scary when she's older" Uncle Fred muttered to Uncle George who nodded in agreement.

"She always been scary when shes angry though" He muttered in return

"Ok, Ginny, Ginny give me the phone and you just go, calm down" Dad said apparently trying to coax the phone out of Mums hands.

"Ok, ok but I'm going to yell at him some more later" Mum said and I gulped scared

"James?, What exactly did you do?" Dad asked me

"Well just to start off is wasn't just me it was Fred as well"

"Don't listen to him Uncle Harry, he lying" Fred yelled into the phone in a very dramatic voice

"Defiantly mine" Uncle George said

"Anyway" I continued "We were at the burrow and we got bored so we went looking for something to do, and we found this old hourglass necklace and brought it down stairs to have a better look, then we kinda started fighting over it"

I heard dad sigh, he knew what I was like when I found things.

"And then Rosie came when she heard us fighting and asked us what we were doing which surprised us and we dropped it then there was lots of gold smoke and we ended up here" I finished

"And where exactly is 'here'?" Dad asked just hoping it was no where bad

"From the looks of it" I said looking around "Grimalled Place" I heard dad sigh with relief

"And James? Who is there thats not from our time period?" Dad asked hesitantly

"Um, well theres Grama and Grampa Weasley, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, Uncle Fred, Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione, you, Mum, Teddy's parents, Sirius, both of Al's name sake, Mad-eye, Headmistress Mcgonagall and the Minister of Magic"

"Ok" dad said taking a deep breath "Who from our time period is with you? Just to check no one got split up"

"Well theres me, Al, Lils, Rosie, Hugo, Freddie, Roxy, Luc, Mols, Vicky, Dom, Lou, Teddy, Scor, Frank and Alice" I said counting everyone off with my finger

"What have you told them?"

"Just who our parents are" I said trying not to laugh

"How did I react?" Dad asked with amusement in his voice

"You went and hid behind Sirius" I laughed "It was pretty funny, but I don't think the Weasley boys are very happy."

"Got that right" They said in unison

"Ok well I'm gonna ask Aunt Mione what she thinks but for the time being you guys will have to stay there but I promise we will get you back so don't worry about that" Dad explained

"Ok, see you soon hopefully" I said hanging up the phone looking around the room

"So?" Molly asked "Who's rooming with who?"

_**Hey guys Im really sorry that Its short and that I haven't updated In a while but i've had writers block and heaps of hw plus Musical practice and haven't had much time to write but good new is that im updating my reading the books fic so those of you reading both ur in luck and if ur not reading both read both**_

_**Love and keep reading **_

_**Rachel Weasley 99 **_


	4. Chapter 4: Bedtime Stories

_**Special thanks to **__**murder-winter-cullen, Chuu112, Katecakes123, animaniac148, outthere101, MissAmuletAngelPotter, CrownPrincess Rosaila of Earth, AlexisTheCrazyBookFanatic, airyfaerie99, semperfortis, fireboltwing4, TeamDraco, AimeRedWolfWeasleyTwinsGemini, RedEYES-Fallen, AgentAwesomeishere, WiseGirl-AC, **__**Browniesarethebest, **__**greenharper, evansnight **__** for reviewing, favouriting and alerting 3\**_

_**Key:**__Memories_

_Last time on BHTT (Bloody Hell Time Travel)_

"_So?" Molly asked "Who's rooming with who?"_

_**BedTime Stories**_

**Sirius POV**

"I'M WITH MUM/DAD/THE BOYS" was shouted after this question was asked

"Okay, so James, Albus, Fred... well all the boys in Harry and Ron's Room" Molly said "Oh and Teddy you can stay with Remus if you would like dear"

"Yes please" Teddy said eagerly

"Me too" I said jumping up and down

"Yes Padfoot" Remus said rolling his eyes

Fred and George's heads suddenly snapped up looking at me, then to Remus, then back at me.

"What" Remus asked cautiously

"You just just called him Padfoot" Fred said still staring at Remus

"As in Messrs Moony, Wormtail, _Padfoot_ and Prongs"

"Yeah, this ones Moony" I stated pointing over at Remus then realized "Oh Harry, You didn't tell them" Harry gave me his best death glare that reminded me scarily of Lily

Their eyes snapped over to Harry "Traitor!" They yelled in unison

"You knew-"one started

"and you never told us" the other finished

"Of course he knew" Remus said really taking on his Marauder side and annoying Harry that little more "He is the son Prongs" Fred and Georges mouths dropped open while Harry mouthed 'I'm going to kill you both' to us

Fred and George threw themselves that Harry and started bowing at Harry, who looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"You have to come pranking with us" George said

"No" Mcgonagall shouted "The last thing Hogwarts needs in the son of a Marauder pranking with these two. I personally would like to keep the castle standing for at least a few more years"

"Awww Minnie you always ruin our fun" I pouted

"Going on Lily, Rose and the rest of the girls can stay with Ginny and Hermione so you can all get to know your future family" Molly said smiling at the thought

Later that night there was a lot of transfiguration going on through the house of Black. People were changing chairs into camp beds and clothes into pj's for each of the new house guests.

"I've got an idea" I said later that night as me, Remus and Teddy where getting ready for bed that night.

"Whats your idea Padfoot?" Remus sighed while Teddy snickered

"Lets join the rest of them in Harry and Ron's room and hear what their taking about" He said raising his eyebrows

"Padfoot, its late their probably all asleep" Remus replied

Teddy snorted "Sleeping my arse, if their not awake talking I'll eat a flobberworm" he said moving to the door

"Fine" Remus said reluctantly

We crept across the hall and pushed open the door and crack to see who was there and all you saw was 11 boys rolling around the floor laughing their hearts out at a joke James II had just said.

"Hey guys" Teddy said barging in

Remus and I followed and joined Harry on his bed

"Bedtime Stories?" Remus questioned with a smirk

"Oooooh Let me ask one" I said a michevious smile on my face "Biggest fight you guys have ever been in?"

I saw all the boys exchange glances and new there was a huge story coming up

"James how bout you tell this story?" Albus said to his brother the good mood suddenly gone.

James ran a hand through his hair and Remus and I exchanged glances

"I never want to repeat what that scumbag said so I'm just going to show them the memories" James explained

"But we don't have a pensive" Remus said furrowing his eyebrows

"Dad created a new type of spell that allows you to show people your memories without a pensive" Albus explained

"Cool" Bill said

James got out his wand and put it to his temple and pulled out a what looked like a sliver strand of hair and flicked it up into the air, muttered a spell and the memory spread out against the wall.

"Quick warning even the girls got in on this one" FredII said and the memory started

"_And Potters seen the snitch and she's reaching out, Nott close at her tail and - AND SHE GOT IT, FINAL SCORE GRYFFINDOR: 220 SLYTHERIN: 50. GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP!" Scorpius screamed into the mirophone_

_Lily pulled out of the dive raising her hand covering the snitch in triumph as her whole team and family run toward to congratulate her._

_Everyone was hugging and cheering when they heard Tomas Nott's sneering voice come towards them._

"_Stupid Potter" Albus, James and Lily's head whipped towards the source of the noise glaring at him "That was the worst catch I've ever seen, your father obviously gave you his Quidditch skills"_

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, but our father was the youngest seeker in a century so Lily might as well take that as a complement" Albus spat at Nott_

"_Your father was nothing but a waist of space and time" He sneered_

"_Where is your place to say anything about our father, you don't know him" James said as he, Albus and Lily started over to Nott, but where stopped by Fred, Scorpius and Lucy _

"_Everyone know famous Harry Potter, Defeater of Lord Voldemort and his little gold digger wife" Fred, Scorpius and Lucy where having a lot harder time trying to keep the three Potters from beating Nott into a complete pulp._

"_Shut your face Nott" Dominique yelled at him "No one wants you hear so just go and skulk in your dungeons"_

_Nott ignored her and kept going at the Potter children _

"_He let so many people die in that war, so the world might just be better if he died himself so we didn't have to hear all about him all the time" _

_Nott saw the whole family's faces turn red and he just needed one more to push them over the edge_

"_though" he said smirking "Not all the deaths were a bad thing like your uncle for example"_

_The whole stadium as gone deathly silent as everyone watched the 14 Potter's, Weasley's, Longbottom's and Malfoy running at Tomas Nott_

_James, Fred, Roxanne, Albus and Lily in the lead followed by the rest of the family launched themselves onto Nott and started to punch every part of him they could reach._

_Nott's fellow Slytherins noticed what was happening and charged to their friend to try and help_

_him out._

_Johnathan Crabbe a 6th year pulled Hugo off by the arm and spin him around but didn't duck quick enough when Hugo swung out his fist which came into contact with his jaw making cracking sound._

_Lisa Parkinson a 5th year yanked Lily off Nott buy her hair and was also rewarded by a very powerful slap in the face leaving her a red hand print on her check._

_Micheal Goyle a 6th year picked Dominique up around the waist and threw her over the rest of the fighters and when to pick up Molly when Dominique threw herself on his back and started whacking him around the head with Molly kicking him in the groin making him go crashing to the ground._

_Louis was kicked off Nott in the stomach by Jason Flint, the 7th year captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team who continued continually kicked him all over._

_Albus was pulled out of the grovel by the 5th year Jacob Zabini who flipped him over by his ankle spraining it and went to jump on him but was stopped when Albus kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying._

_Jessica Zabini a 7th year tackled Rose as she went over to help her cousins sending them both off to the side and pinned her to the ground and started to scratch her all over her face, chest, neck and arms. Just as she was about to make a perceptually deep and long scratch along Rose's cheek she was thrown off by Lucy who then helped up Rose and started over to Jessica._

_Frank and Alice there being knocked together by the 6th year Lachlen Pucey, always whacking heads or shoulders together leaving marks each time._

_Scorpius was being pushed and pummeled my two Slytherin 7th years Jordan Higgs and Seamus Smith who were tossing Scorpius between them giving a new bruise each time. _

_Madam Spinnet was temped to let the boys and girls of Gryffindor continue after what Mr Nott had said about Fred. But she had to do something. _

_Fred, James, and Roxanne were still going at Nott when all of them felt a pull at their back and where thrown backwards as where all the Gryffindor and Slytherin fighters separating them completely. When the Potter kids got up to keep going they found a shield between them and the Slytherins._

"_STOP IT, NOW"Madam Spinnet bellow "All of you" she said pointing her finger at the Weasley's/Potter's/Longbottom's and Malfoy "And you" she said pointing her finger at Nott, Crabbe, Parkinson, Goyle, Higgs, Zabini's, Smith and Pucey "Up to the headmistress' office now!" _

_They all slowly trudged up to the castle the school following closely behind._

_Nott was sporting a broken and bloody nose and a black eye, Roxanne's eyebrow and Fred's lip was cut, Goyle was holding his head in one hand and his groin in the other, Hugo's arm was twisted at an odd angle, Crabbe's jaw was slightly out of place, Parkinson kept sniffling and held her check, Dominique was holding her ribs and leaning on Molly, Lily was massaging her scalp, Albus was being supported by James as he hopped on his left ankle, Louis was hunched over holding different places on his stomach, Zabini was holding his back trying to straighten it out, Zabini was walking next to her brother holding her shoulder which she had landed on, Alice and Frank were leaning on each other holding their foreheads and Rose was trying to stop the blood flowing from some of the cuts on her arms while helping Scorpius with the bruises covering his face._

_Once they had all gotten up to Mcgonagall's Office she called them in one house at a time with Gryffindor first._

_She lead them in and sat behind her desk and started at them for a moment and then spoke_

"_Explain" she said_

_Suddenly 14 people started to explain the events of what had happened down on the Quidditch pitch. She held a hand to silence them._

"_James your the eldest explain" She said eyeing James _

"_Well it started when we congratulating Lily and he came over and started yelling things at us" he started_

"_What kinds of things?" Mcgonagall interrupted_

_James took a calming breath "He started to insult mum and dad" _

_Mcgonagall's eyes widened for a moment then returned to normal_

"_And then" he took another calming breath "He insulted Fred" _

_Then she started on her rant "James I know you and Fred are close friends but is no reason to psychically harm someone-"_

"_No you don't understand" James interrupted "He insulted FRED" emphasizing the name_

_Mcgonagall's hand flew to her mouth and then slowly came back down. Her eye's now blazing with anger_

"_Could you please call Mr Nott in here for me and you children can go back to your common room" _

I looked around the room to find Fred ghostly white and George holding onto him like he was a like life-line

"Maybe bedtime stories wasn't such a good idea" Albus said

_**Yay chapters over hope you like it and a special thanks to**_ _**Hippogriffs Fly Free**__** for helping me with some of insults in the memory**_

_**And thank you to Otterpotter68 for favouriting and The best () for reviewing What Happens When You Mess With A Weasley**_

_**Keep Reading**_

_**Rachel Weasley 99**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bedtime Stories Part 2

_**Hey there, next chapter up yay. Quick thanks to **__**, TealLife, PerformanceLover, The Marauders Are Awesome, WhatHappensWhenWeSleep, fireboltwing4, airyfaerie99, Roxie i do byte, Lady Isabelle Black, HarryPotterNut94, vdandtwighltlover, VicBlackPotter, , faerieberryxo, Jellohead95, JesseJamesSaint, The-Magic-Of-Imagination, , Phub, x-men4eva, butterbeer4ever, **__**, black-feather5914, Padfootlovegood, Chocoholic and Proud, **__** and**____**H.97 for favouriting, alerting and most of all reading.**_

_**And A Very Big Thank You To My Amazing Beta Phub. Thank you for all The Help :D P.S Most of this Chapter was hers so if you like the middle part send her a message to say you like it, or review saying to Phub and I'll pass it on.**_

_**Rachel Weasley 99**_

_**Last Time on B H T T**_

"_Maybe bedtime stories wasn't such a good idea" Albus said_

_**Bedtime Stories Part 2**_

_**Ginny POV**_

As I walk up the stairs with Hermione my future sister-in-law _(bout time) _and my future daughters, sons, nephews, nieces and My future husband HARRY POTTER! I'm practically gliding up the stairs I'm so happy, He likes me back and more than just a friends or Ron's stupid little sister, he _loves _me, and in a lasting, meaningful way..

I stop when we come to the door of my room. Everyone exchanges goodnights and mine and Harry's eyes lock. I smile as I look into those amazing emerald green eyes and he smiles back, just before I turn away I wink and step into my room.

Giggling I go and flop down on my bed and just lie there taking it all in, Everyone makes it through the War, I have a family with three beautiful children. It seemed that my mood could not get any better.

I hummed as I got ready for bed; Hermione did the same. I smirked at her, knowing that at least part of the reason for her mood was that she knew that she had a perfect future with Ron to look forward to. The girls (Victorie, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Alice, Rose and Lily) had already got ready for bed super fast, and had raced into the boys room, presumably to learn as much as they could about our family, because, knowing us, we wouldn't be telling them about our pasts while they were growing up.

We strolled into the room expecting to find everyone rolling on the floor with laughter (Fred, George, Harry and the Marauders were there for heavens sake!) but there was an deadly silence... Fred and George particularly looked as if some horrific bomb had just been dropped.

"What?" I inquired, worried as I had never seen the twins act like that and it was disturbing!

Harry turned round and stood up, and walked towards me. I was terrified to see that there were tears in his beautiful sparkling eyes. "What?" I repeated

"Ginny, this is going to be hard for you to hear but James has just told us that whilst we win the last battle of Hogwarts, as he put it, there are some terrible consequences.-Fred is killed." My knees gave out but Harry caught me and lowered me to the floor and held me close while I wept. How could Fred, amazing, stupid, wonderful Fred die? It didn't seem possible... Suddenly it occurred to me that George would be the one to suffer worst from Fred's death. How would he survive without his twin? I glanced over at him and saw that he and Fred were hugging with Ron, tears running down their faces.

"Umm.. Mum?.. Ginny?" I looked up. Lily had walked over to me. "Mum" gosh I thought, how weird, I'm being called mum by a girl who's only three years younger than me "I know this is hard for you" she turned and faced the twins and Ron "all of you, but I've just had a thought. Surely now we know what happens, we can change things for the better?" I blanched. Really? Wouldn't that screw the laws of time up completely? My thoughts were interrupted by Rose "Thats a good point Lils but how about we leave this for tomorrow when we can ask the adults? For now, how about some stories?" she looked hopefully at Ron and Hermione. "how about some stories from when you were at Hogwarts mum?"

"Well I'm not sure... Ron what do you think?" Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye wiping away her tears.

"Hmm well hows this: one story from us in return for one story from you? However, we can choose the topic" he grinned "so how about a story from our daughters love life,,, hrmm?"

Rose blushed "Fine but you go first."

"Deal."

And so we all got comfortable, conjuring beanbags and cushions to lounge on.It was a tight fit with everyone in the same room but it was worth it it get to know my future family.

"So, what of the many stories should we tell them" Ron said looking at Hermione and Harry

"Nothing from the end of the year" Harry said firmly.

"Awww please Uncle Harry" said Louis putting on his biggest pout

"No, but hows this when your parents... or we come to take you back we can talk to _us_ and tell... _us _to tell you guys the stories" Hermione compromised looking slightly confused

The kids shook their heads yes while the Trio thought of a story to tell

"How bout how we all became friends?" Hermione suggested "Thats ones not too dangerous"

"What do you mean too dangerous" Sirius asked sharing a look with Remus

"It's not the most danger we've been in" Harry said smiling innocently at Sirius and Remus

I giggled, Harry did look very cute when he looked like that. Harry heard my giggle and turned to smile at me a slight pink on his cheeks.

"So it all started when me and Harry shared a carriage on the train and we were talking when the trolly lady came by and Harry deiced to buy mound of sweets and it all went uphill from there." Ron said

"So thats how this friendship was made over sweets?" Fred asked motioning at Harry and Ron

"Pretty much" Ron says nodding his head

"Boys" I muttered shaking my head

"So, later Hermione came in" Harry continued "And... Well... Me and Ron were prats to her I-"

"No I was a prat to Hermione" Ron interrupted "I wish I wasn't because then I would have been friends with her much faster, I don't know why I did it but I think it was because she was so smart and I was just jealous of how she could learn all the textbooks off by heart" He chuckled and Hermione let a small smile grace her lips.

He turned Hermione and said this "Hermione if you can forgive me for what I did and said while I was a stupid eleven year old, I would take it all back and I do"

"I forgave you four years ago Ron" Hermione replied looking in his eyes

"Oh, Just kiss her already" George yelled out

Both Ron and Hermione turned to look at him, when they turned back to each other Ron took the chance, cupped Hermione's cheek in his hand and pulled her towards him until their lips met.

The Room erupted with cheers, whistles, claps, catcalls and a 'Finally!' on Harry's part.

When the couple pulled apart they were both red in the face, but kept staring into each others eye's

"Ok so i'll go on" Harry said looking at his two best friends

The three laughed at Harry begun and Hermione snuggled into Ron's side

"So Ron didn't like Hermione at first and now look at them" he said pointing at Hermione and Ron "Just shows you how _Big_ the thing was to get us together"

All three smirked at each other and I noticed "Ok is there something we're missing out on"

"Thats coming up soon Gin" Harry reassured me. It made my heart flutter when he used my nickname

"So I was saying, It was Halloween and during the day we had charms together and Ron and Hermione gets pared together and this is when they couldn't stand each other. So Hermione corrects Ron and he get angry, after the class he was kinda making fun of her and of course she heard. We didn't see her for the rest of the day and heard from Neville that she's been in the Girls bathroom all day crying and then to top it all off _Quirrell" _Harry spat the name"Runs into the great screaming 'Troll in the dungeon' and then the idiot falls into a dead faint"

"What! Why was there a troll in the dungeon? You better not go near it" Sirius said looking at Harry sternly

Harry could not meet his Godfathers eyes so Ron continued.

"Everyone was told to go back to their common rooms while the teachers handled it. So on the way back Harry suddenly stops and says that Hermione didn't know and that we had to warn her. So we ran and headed to the Girls bathroom."

"Coming round a corner we saw the Troll heading into a room so we decided to lock it in. The doors are lock and were walking away when we hear a scream coming from the same room we locked the troll" Harry continued

"You locked her in with the troll?" I asked amazed that Hermione ever forgave the boys

"Yup" Ron went on "In we run and see the troll baking Hermione into the wall, Harrys throw a sink at the wall to confuse it but instead it turns to him" Sirius ran a hand through his hair and all the children got wide eyed "I throw something at its head so it wont go for Harry and then it makes it way to me" The Weasley children instinctively move closer to Ron while Hermione holds on tighter "Harry runs around it to go get Hermione but she was frozen in shock but who could blame her. Harrys see's the troll is getting closer to me and raising it's club, so he does about the stupidest thing he could have done in this situation"

Sirius asks under his breath of he did anything to offend Merlin in a past life

"The stupid idiot" Hermione followed "Jumps on the things back. Holding on for dear life while the troll tries to grab the thing on its back. Then Ron does an amazing _Wingardium Leviosa_" Ron ears turned red at the praise "And the trolls club comes out of his hand and onto his head" She finished

"So... So thats how you three became the golden trio? You two saved Hermione from a troll" I said trying to comprehend all that.

"Harry please tell me you don't get into dangerous situations like that a lot, because if you do your going to make me go gray before my time" Sirius said running his hand through his hair again

"No, not at all" Harry said shaking his head "Their a lot more dangerous than that" He muttered the last part

"What was that Harry?" Remus asked

"So Rose you were going to tell us a story" Harry said turning to his future niece

Rose shook her head at Harry but obliged "What did you want to know?"

"I think Uncle Ron said something about your love life dear Rosie" James said pulling a smirk

"Well t-the thing ab-about that is" Rose stuttered

"What? Don't you have a boyfriend" Hermione asked

"No mum, I do its just I don't know how dad will react, it didn't go that well back in my time when I told you two"

"Well the Ronald will be just fine with it, wont he?" Hermione giving her boyfriend a stern look

"Y-yeah, who ever it is it's fine" Ron said

"Well" Rose said looking over at the boy who was called scorpius

"Its Scor" Fred II yelled

The reaction was different from everyone. Rose yelled 'Fred' and whacked his on the arm, James high-fived him, Scorpius dropped his head into his hands, Hermione smiled and Ron's eye twitched but took a deep breath and smiled like Hermione.

Scorpius looked up at Ron who he was probably expecting to blow up but looked surprised when he saw the smile on his face.

"I'll fine with it" Rose gave Ron a disbelieving look "Really, he seems like a nice boy, but hear this, If you hurt my daughter there will be consequences" Scorpius nodded mutely looking slightly scarred.

"Don't worry dad, We've" Hugo said motioning to all the boys from the future generation "Already set him straight" Ron nodded approvingly at his future son.

"Sorry to be a damper on things people but I need to know" Charlie cut in "But who else dies?"

_**Really sorry for the wait but I didn't know what to do with it. Thanks you to Phub who provided the middle section and got me started. I really appreciate it. :) **_

_**Another Thank you is in Order to**__**Hermione1997, **__**Nikki W. Heat**__** and **____**Kristi for reviewing and favouriting **__**Admitting It.**_

_**And another Thanks to **__**MWPP-Marauders-Forever**__**, Yellowdog262, latinanewschic, Chuu112, Twighlightgirl105, Gemma945, FireCacodemon, PuppyProngs, Blood of the Dawn, StargazerBabells, potterforever098, **__**emosniperwolf**__** and silver7612 for favouriting and review **__**The Eyes Weren't The Only Thing.**___

_**And **__**x-men4eva**__** for favouriting **__**What Happens When You Mess With A Weasley.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Your Not Serious Are You?

_**Hey There here's another Chapter for my fabulous reader but before we start thank you to **__**, Hermione1997, Arrows the Wolf, LilyLunaJackson1998, IflipForHarryPotter, Phub, Chicken moo(anon name), xXxEmxXx13, Hpfollower101, xXxEmxXx13, semperfortis, Trapped Inside The Box, Asiangirl143, **__**fireboltwing4**__**,**__** .113 for favouriting and alerting and reviewing and just being totally awesome :)**_

_**A response to a anon review by H.97- I Write my stories mostly for me and I do not do it for reviews or praise, but please next time you have an opinion like that keep it two yourself, And if you don't like it don't read it. Oh and when you were saying my spelling sucks your is spelt Y O U R not Y O R**_

_**Thank you **_

_**Another Thanks to Phub my Amazing Beta**_

_**And now on with the story :D**_

_**Last Time On B H T T**_

"_Sorry to be a damper on things people but I need to know" Charlie cut in "But who else dies?"_

_**Your Not Serious Are You?`**_

_**George POV**_

The room had gone deadly silent.

"Way to break the mood Charlie" Bill said giving a shaky laugh but you could see the anxiousness in his eyes.

I don't think I can handle hearing about anymore deaths, I just found out my best friend, my brother, my twin is going to die in couple of years. I couldn't do it, but at the same time I needed to know if everyone else was okay.

I saw professor Lupin's kid Teddy I think exchange looks with Bills eldest as if having a mental conversation. Like me and Fred do sometimes.

"Ok" Teddy said hesitantly "we don't want to overwhelm anyone, but this could help keep the ones we love alive"

"How many?" Ron asked quietly finally looking up from Fred's shoulder.

They seemed to consider this for a moment and then

"Four" Fred the second said just as quietly "not including Fred"

Everyone from the present time seemed to tense at these words wondering which of them was going to die.

"Who" Sirius croaked in a strained voice

Teddy took a deep breath and spoke "You"

I looked over at Harry, I knew he would take hard and I was right. He had silent tears along with Lupin who both had moved to Sirius who had dropped his head into his hands. When Harry and Lupin came to his side he lifted his head and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Wh-who else" Hermione stuttered as she held onto Ron tightly

"Dumbledore" I felt my mouth drop open as I heard quiet crying coming from Hermione and Ginny. How could Dumbledore die we needed him in this war. He was the leader of the light against the darkness. What were we supposed to do with out him.

"Okay," Lupin said bringing me out of my thoughts "we'll hear the details later" He drew a deep breath "who else?"

Teddy looked sadly at Lupin as Sirius started to fret "What! But how? You have a son!" He cried,tears streaming down his cheeks staring at his friend, who had gone deathly silent.

"I was born a month or so before the final battle of Hogwarts" he whispered, staring down at his feet.

Shakily, Charlie pulled himself together "You said there were four" he questioned, looking at Fred II "who else?"

"Mum" Teddy whispered but the whole room heard

Quiet sobbing was heard outside the door, one of Percy's kids who was the most calm person is the room of tears when and slowly pushed the door only to see a black haired Tonks on her knees crying into her hands. She looked up as the light from the room hit the dark hallway.

"Oh I-i'm so sorry, I j-just came u-up to say go-goodnight" She said trying to talk through the tears still rolling own her face

Quick as a flash Lupin got up and embraced her in his arms, stroking her hair and saying calming words to try and calm her down.

As I looked around the room I noticed there was barely a dry eye anywhere. Harry had rested his head on Ginny's shoulder tears silently running down his face, while Hermione was crying into Ron's chest soaking his shirt

Once Tonks had finally calmed down, Lupin lead her inside the room. She sat with Sirius and snuggled into Lupin. Even though the atmosphere was serious and tense I could still see a slight smirk on Sirius' face as he looked at his friend.

Everything was quiet until a loud yawn issued from one of Neville's kid who had been quiet all night.

"Well looks like somebody's tired" Teddy said looking at the boy with a smile on his face

"Yeah how bout we actually go to bed now" Remus said

Everyone who was not staying in the room got up and started to make their way to the door.

I looked around the room to see who was leaving. I saw Harry get up and help up Ginny. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting go of her hands watching her leave the room.

"You better watch yourself Potter" I yelled mock glaring at him. He chuckled and went to get into his bed.

I laid down in my own bed and sleep took me over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon. I sat up and looked around, everyone else was waking up to the wonderful smell of mums cooking.

We all rushed out of the room Ron and Hugo in front, just to see all the girls running down the stairs to the kitchen. _'It seems they've inherited their fathers apatite's' _I thought.

Breakfast was a crazy affair, people everywhere, voices all around you. It was quite hard to actually understand what the person next to you was saying because you could hear everyone else conversations.

"Everyone be quiet please" James suddenly yell out

For the first time in my life the Weasley breakfast table had gone quiet.

"Hey mum" he said opening up his... his... his whatever

"Hey sweetie, Aunt Mione's working on getting you back, we just need to know what the date is?" I heard Ginny's voice through the speaker.

"Umm..." he rested the thingy on his chest "Does anyone know what date it is?" 

"Its the 31st of August" mum said without thinking

Everyones eyes widened as one. We had to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. What were we gonna do?

"Um... not to shock you or anything mum but its the 31st of August" James said back into the thingy

I heard Ginny take a deep breath through the other end "Okay, just ask Dumbledore what to and i'll tell Aunt Mione when you are, okay love you"

"Love you too mum" and pressed a button

"I'll go floo Dumbledore" Dad said getting up

"What do you think he'll say" Rose asked looking around

"I don't know re-"Hermione began but was interrupted by Hugo

"How totally awesome would it be if we could go to school with you guys" he said

"Thats exactly what I was thinking" Dumbledore said as he strode into the room

I felt my mouth drop open. I saw everyone in the kitchen had the same reaction.

"Your not serious are you" Arthur said

"Don't say it" Remus interrupted as Sirius opened his mouth

Sirius pouted and crossed his arms

"I'm completely serious, the poor children would be quite bored if we left them here" he explained

"But how are we supposed to pay for all their need for the school year?" Molly fretted

"I'll pay" Harry said at once

"No Harry dear we can make you pay for all these children"

"No I want too and their family"

I looked over at Fred and we nodded

"We'll pay half" we said in unison

"What?" Charlie asked

"We'll pay half" I repeated

"How?" Bill asked

I looked over at Harry and he nodded

"We got some money over the holidays" Fred explained

"How?" Mum said her face slowly turning a nice shade of red

Fred opened his mouth to explain but was stopped when Harry spoke "I gave them my triwizard tournament money. I didn't want it, I didn't need it so I thought it could go toward their joke shop fund."

The room had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at Harry in astonishment.

"But that was a hundred-thousand galleons" Charlie said starting at Harry

"As I said I don't need it" Harry repeated

"I don't think I've ever been more proud" Sirius said smiling at his godson

So the Weasley's, Potter's, Longbottom's, Lupin's, a Malfoy and Sirius in his Dog form made their way to Diagon Alley.

"Ok" Dad said as the large group walked down the cobbled street of Diagon Alley "The First thing we should get you kids is your wands"

"Oh don't worry grampa we all have our wands with us" Dominique said as all the kids pulled out their wands from all different places.

"We all always have our wand on us at all times" Roxy explained

"But you aren't in war time" Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows

"Yes but Dad's drilled it into our brains that we should have our wands no matter what" Lily said as we all nodded

"So next thing on the list is your school books" Dad said checking the list

"Do we have to?" James and Fred II whined

Me and Fred high-fived the boys as everybody kept walking

We walked into Flourish and Blotts and had just enough room to fit everybody into the shop.

To say the shop owner was shocked was an understatement, I don't think he's seen his shop this full since that princess Gilderoy Lockhart was there but I doubt he's ever sold this many books at once.

"So me and George have figured it out," Fred announced at Lunch in the Leaky Cauldron "we get no-one in our classes which is a bummer, but Dom, James, Fred, Roxanne are in the year bellow us. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Molly and Alice are in the trio's year. Hugo and Frank are in Ginny's year and Lily, Lucy and Louis are all in the year bellow her."

"I'm impressed you did that all by yourself" Ginny said faking shocked

Everyone snorted into their food at the sarcastic comment.

So we did the mature thing and poked out our tongues at her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was filled with laughs, jokes, getting to know our future even more and lots of walking from shop to shop.

By the time we got home everyone was buggered but could we rest no, we had to go help the others pack for school tomorrow

Me and Fred managed to sneak a few Skiving Snack boxes into each of their bags.

By the time everyone had finished packing their trunks it was time for bed. We said our goodnights and trudged up to our rooms to finally get some rest.

The last thought that was in the minds of all the kids before they fell asleep was the same _'Its going to be a good year'_

_**Yay another chapter done. Sorry it took awhile I couldn't get any inspiration for it but I hope you like it. Please review I love hearing from you guys.**_

_**Thank you to **__**, HaRRy-POttEr-OBseSseD-2011-O.o and Lonecannan for favouriting and reviewing **__**The Eyes Weren't The Only Thing **__**:)**___

_**Word Count:1,751**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Toad

**_Hello Amazing Readers a very big thanks to _Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs_, Asiangirl143, The-Magic-Of-Imagination, The Traveling Man, LilyLunaJackson1998, _**

**xXxEmxXx13, semperfortis, TheMoonShinesBrightly, .113, SunflowerNDraco, Marauder-Lover 394, Atlantagirlforever, Sarah310592 for the great response to the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much.**

**This Chapter Was Written By My Brilliant Beta _'Phub'_ So What Ever Reviews I Get For this Chapter I Will be Passing On To Her :) **

_**Last Time On B H T T **_

_'Its going to be a good year'_

_**The Toad**_

_**Rose's POV**_

The following morning was complete chaos, worse than it normally is at home with mum panicking before the start of a new term. I reckon she gets it from her mother-in-law… Grandma Weasley rushed around like a maniac, shouting at anyone who had the misfortune to get in her way. All us girls had packed everything last night but of course the boys forgot things, and we watched bemused as they charged around like headless chickens trying to find everything they needed.

Somehow, we managed to be standing on Platform 9 ¾ with 15 minutes to spare – allowing us plenty of time to say a proper goodbye to the Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Sirius – he liked it when I scratched him behind the ears, Remus, Tonks and Mad-eye plus Teddy and Victorie, before hopping onto the shining Hogwarts Express.

Together we wandered up the carriages searching of a large empty one. Eventually finding one, we all tumbled in, how it was able to fit all of us I'll never know. I was so unbelievably excited! Not only were we going back to Hogwarts, which was third home for me after my house and the Burrow, but we were also going to school with my parents and assorted aunts and uncles, not to mention the usual crew who I love dearly ;) I couldn't wait to know what my family had got up to at Hogwarts – Mum and dad never tell us anything exciting but now we'd be living it with them, if only for a while. Lily looked as if she was about to explode with questions; she was bouncing up and down on his seat, barely able to contain her excitement. "So who's at school that we know? Who are the teachers? Where are the secret passageways?" (The castle had been rebuilt after the war so of course they'd be different.) But just as the first pair of Weasley twins were exchanging grins and about to answer, They were interrupted by a blond boy that looked a lot like Scor. Then it clicked this was Draco Malfoy at the age of fifteen. I looked over at Scor who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Oh newbies, Who's this then?" Draco smirked

"Whats it to you Malfoy" Dad spat

"Just curious Weasley" Every Weasley from the future head's snapped up at the name

"Oh, so we have more Weasley's and whats this" He said looking at the back near the window where the Potters were sitting "A potter clone" Uncle Harry, James, Albus and Lily all looked up to glare to him. It was slightly scary and apparently Malfoy thought so to because his eyes widened for a second before going back to normal.

"What are you doing here anyway" Uncle Harry said still glaring at Draco

"Just wanted to come to remind you that you need to be extra good this year Potter cause me unlike you have a prefect badge" he said smirking puffing out his chest to show around the shiny badge on his chest

"Just get out of hear already" Scor exclaimed standing up and slamming the door in his fathers face. If you saw Draco's face for a split second when he saw scor he looked ready to pass out.

Scor sat back down and sank into his seat "Man my dad was such a prat in school"

"Don't get me st - ow" Ron said "why did you hit me Hermione?" Hermione nodded her head over to scor who looked upset

"Dad?" Harry blushed slightly "What's the story for us joining Hogwarts halfway through the year?" Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "It think it would be safest to say cousins even though for you guys thats what you are but us as well" he said. "And I don't think that we should blurt the truth to everyone we see because you might get treated differently, as will we, if people know you're from the future. Plus, they'll try and take advantage of your only answer if directly asked, okay? Of course, if it's someone we know and trust that asks, we can tell them the truth. How does that sound?" We all nodded. "and you need to be really careful when you talk to us not to use mum or dad or aunt or uncle, unless we're with people who know or on our own, otherwise first names only, alright?" again we agreed, and then started to entertain ourselves by telling jokes, stories, and generally mucking about, when we suddenly realised that we were nearly at Hogsmeade Station, so hastily pulled on our robes. Well, time flies when you're having fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long until we were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to begin. Then, as normal, the sorting hat opened it's mouth-like brim and began to sing:

_**In times of old when I was new**_

_**And Hogwarts barely started**_

_The founders of our noble school_

_**Thought never to be parted:**_

_**United by a common goal,**_

_**They had the selfsame yearning,**_

_**To make the world's best magic school**_

_**And pass along their learning.**_

"_**Together we will build and teach!"**_

_**The four good friends decided**_

_**And never did they dream that they**_

_**Might someday be divided,**_

_**For were there such friends anywhere**_

_**As Slytherin and Gryffndor?**_

_**Unless it was the second pair**_

_**Of Huffepuff and Ravenclaw?**_

_**So how could it have gone so wrong?**_

_**How could such friendships fail?**_

_**Why, I was there and so can tell**_

_**The whole sad, sorry tale.**_

_**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those**_

_**Whose ancestry is purest."**_

_**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**_

_**Intelligence is surest."**_

_**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**_

_**With brave deeds to their name,"**_

_**Said Huffepuff, "I'll teach the lot,**_

_**And treat them just the same."**_

_**These differences caused little strife**_

_**When first they came to light,**_

_**For each of the four founders had**_

_**A House in which they might**_

_**Take only those they wanted, so,**_

_**For instance, Slytherin**_

_**Took only pure-blood wizards**_

_**Of great cunning, just like him,**_

_**And only those of sharpest mind**_

_**Were taught by Ravenclaw**_

_**While the bravest and the boldest**_

_**Went to daring Gryffindor.**_

_**Good Huffepuff she took the rest,**_

_**And taught them all she knew,**_

_**Thus the Houses and their founders**_

_**Retained friendships firm and true.**_

_**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**_

_**For several happy years,**_

_**But then discord crept among us**_

_**Feeding on our faults and fears.**_

_**The Houses that, like pillars four,**_

_**Had once held up our school,**_

_**Now turned upon each other and,**_

_**Divided, sought to rule.**_

_**And for a while it seemed the school**_

_**Must meet an early end,**_

_**What with dueling and with fighting**_

_**And the clash of friend on friend**_

_**And at last there came a morning**_

_**When old Slytherin departed**_

_**And though the fighting then died out**_

_**He left us quite downhearted.**_

_**And never since the founders four**_

Were whittled down to three

_**Have the Houses been united**_

_**As they once were meant to be.**_

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here**_

_**And you all know the score:**_

_**I sort you into Houses**_

_**Because that is what I'm for,**_

_**But this year I'll go further,**_

_**Listen closely to my song:**_

_**Though condemned I am to split you**_

_**Still I worry that it's wrong,**_

_**Though I must fulfill my duty**_

_**And must quarter every year**_

_**Still I wonder whether sorting**_

_**May not bring the end I fear.**_

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**_

_**The warning history shows,**_

_**For our Hogwarts is in danger**_

_**From external, deadly foes**_

_**And we must unite inside her**_

_**Or we'll crumble from within.**_

_**I have told you, I have warned you. . . .**_

_**Let the Sorting now begin.**_

There was a stunned silence I'd never heard the hat sing such a long song, or one that was as foreboding as this. The hat was pretty much predicting war, and that Hogwarts would do much better to unite. It was scary stuff! I glanced at mum. She was deep in thought. Everybody from 'our gang' seemed to be reacting in a similar way to me. Before I could talk to Scor, or anyone for that matter, the sorting began. When that had finally finished, Dumbledore stood up and introduced the new teacher for Defence Against The Dark Arts. She was a short, pudgy woman who looked like a toad and was wearing nothing but pink – pink cardigan, pink shirt, pink shoes, even a stupid little pink bow in her hair. You name it; she had it, in pink. Bleugh! Dumbledore was just about to summon the feast and save our hollow bellies when the rude cow had the audacity to interrupt him with the most pathetic and irritating noise I have ever heard in my life.

_**("Hem, hem") **_

"_**Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."**_

_**Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish and I felt a powerful rush of dislike that I could not explain; **_but I knew that I loathed everything about her, and I saw that my dislike was mirrored in the facial expressions on everyone's faces. Harry had a look of utmost loathing on his face and was scowling at the pink toad_**. She gave another little throat clearing cough ("Hem, hem") and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"**_

I snorted. Happy? She must be blind - _**none of the faces I could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.**_

"_**I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"**_

_**Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grin, **_myself and the next generation included. I could almost imagine the cogs whirring in the two sets of twins' brains as they put their heads together with Albus, James and Hugo, wicked grins appearing on their faces.

"_**I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," I heard **a dark skinned girl** whisper to **a girl in my classes in my time**, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.**_

_**Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("Hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.**_

"_**The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."**_

_**Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and we all distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "Hem, hem" and went on with her speech.**_

"_**Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . ."**_

I was a little confused at the last bit, so I turned to Mum. Harry and Ron had of course done the same – Harry for the same reason as me, but Ron probably because he had zoned out for the whole speech and wanted to check if he had missed anything important. "What'd I miss?" he asked (see I was right!). Hermione rolled her eyes "Honestly did you not pay any attention whatsoever?" Ron shrugged, sheepishly "Well, yeah but I didn't understand most of it… What did it mean?" "It means" Mum said, with steel in her voice, "that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, we were strolling to the Common Room, bellies heaving with the amount of delicious food we had consumed. The boys in particular kept moaning and groaning. Well, I did warn them. This year, our dormitories were going to be slightly different, as McGonagall had explained. My generation hadn't been split by year group only for lesson; we were all rooming together, apart from being split by gender of course. Our respective dormitories were enlarged, and next to Mum and Dad's, and McGonagall had fixed so that Mum could come and sleep in ours ( and Ginny too if she wanted) but not vice versa. Similarly, Harry, Ron and Neville could go in Scor's dorm, but not he in theirs.

We were all pooped, so said a hurried goodnight, clambered upstairs and collapsed on our beds. After about half an hour, Mum and Aunt Ginny poked their heads round the door, asking if they could room with us, to which we immediately agreed. There was so much I wanted to learn! Unfortunately, before I'd had a chance to even think of a where to start, my eyelids became heavy and I surrendered to a deep sleep.

**Scorpius' POV**

After saying goodnight to the girls, we went up to our dorm. It was just to the left of where the 'normal' dorms were, and had a plaque on it reading 'Exchange Students'. Inside, there were enough beds for all of us, with 5 too many which I assumed were for Fred, George, Ron, Neville and Harry to use if they so chose (Harry had said that Neville was a person they trusted absolutely, and also because his future kids were here, he had a right to know). Sure enough, after about 15 minutes there was a knock on the door and the five of them charged in, Neville looking slightly bewildered, blushing when Alice and Frank walked over to hi, beaming "Hi Dad!" they cried, the dragged him over to where we were all lounging on the floor, lying on the cushions that used to be on our beds. Hugo and Albus walked over to get Harry and Ron who were standing there like a pair of lemons, unlike Fred and George who had already got themselves comfortable. Alice and Frank introduced themselves as did the rest of us and soon enough we were all rolling about laughing, the game of exploding snap lying forgotten by our makeshift den. Louis sat up, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes and happened to glance up at the clock, which read 1.30 am. "Bloody hell guys, we need to get to bed!" So we clambered into our beds, the 5 who had joined us claiming they couldn't be bothered to walk all the way next door to their own dorm. Grinning, I snuggled under the quilt, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

_**Hope you like this chapter, I know I did. 'Phub' will be also writing the next chapter after this and its not because I'm lazy I asked if she wanted to write a chapter and I told her what I wanted to happen next and she decided to split it up into two. The next chapter is where things start to get interesting with Umbit- oops sorry Umbridge but I'm not saying anything. ;)**_

_**Thanks to for alerting and favouriting my story The Eye's Weren't The Only Thing'**_

_**Keep Reading**_

_**Rachel Weasley**_

_**Word Count: 2616 words**_


	8. Chapter 8: Blood Written

_**A Very Big Thanks To Ronnhermioneforevs, Ms. Teddy Lupin, goldflower, Nymphadora200, Flffy, Laurenmk20, DreamASweetDream, **__**dreams823, ginnygirl528,**__** The Three Kings, ParchmentAndInk, Sassquash, Freshie2013, Movie-Addict, beverlie4055, mystiquewitch, Clear-Water18257, , crazyme03, MonicaPotter1998, MonicaPotter1998, lily-julie, Always394, bookworm299, Talitha (), keroneko13 and cheakymaid for the totally awesome response to the last chapter.**_

_**Another quick note I think you might like I wrote the chapter pretty much just listening to Starkid/Darren Criss because they are all SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot!**_

_**Thanks To Phub again because this next Chapter is written by her and me.**_

_**And A Beta note from her saying Sorry for taking so long because she had exams and her computer died. So again she says Sorry. **_

_**To Laurenmk20 – Ok so I didn't know Scorpius middle name so I made it something reasonable, at least I didn't make it something like Harry. I did not miss out on any deaths I know Snape and Mad-eye but I only did the one's who were close to the group, they will find out that Snape dies later but that was a family moment.**_

_**Last Time On B H T T **_

_Grinning, I snuggled under the quilt, quickly falling into a deep sleep._

_**Blood Written**_

_Rose's POV_

I winced, just stopping myself from crying out. Red marks were appearing on the back of my hand. Looking around, I saw that the toad was sipping her tea, wearing a horrible smirk whilst my comrades who had already had their torture were probably heading back to the common room– what had we gotten ourselves into?

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was our third lesson of the day, which was unfortunately the Umbitch lesson. '_Oh joy'_. Our first surprise: no wands. Second surprise – we would be spending the whole year _reading _about the course. No practical work whatsoever. I'm not quite sure how she expected us to pass our OWLs. Obviously Mum was going to say something like that because she was sitting there not reading not doing anything with just her hand up waiting for Umbridge to answer to question. But this women had the nerve to ignore her. Even after ten minuets of ignoring her she did nothing, half the class had stopped reading by this time and were just watching mum trying to get the teachers attention but by this time I'd had enough of it.

"Just answer her bloody question already" I yelled in frustration.

Every head turned to me and finally Umbridge looked up from her desk to look at me with that disgusting smile of hers.

"Miss?" she asked

"Weasley" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"Detention tonight Miss Weasley, my office"

"You can't give her detention for telling you to actually giving some respect to a student" Mum yelled at her finally putting her arm down

"I'd find that I can, And you should show me some respect, Miss Granger was is?" Mum gave a slight nod "And will not be spoken to in that tone in my class, that detention for you as well Miss Granger"

"Oh come on" Uncle Harry said finally loosing it "Thats completely uncalled for. And for your information respect needs to be earned"

"What is uncalled for Mr Potter is you spreading your nasty little lies about you-know-who coming back" her light annoying breathy tone had gone and she'd picked up a very strict, straight voice

"Its not a lie I saw him, I fought him" Harry fumed getting up out of his chair

"You did no such thing" She snapped

Albus finally lost it as he cried out in frustration "He's not lying you old hag, you just don't get it do you? What good would he bloody get by telling the world that the man who pretty much ruined his life was back to full power. Do you think that he would want the guy who killed his parents back to full power? Are you really that stupid?"

Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. I'd never seen mild mannered Albus blow up like that and I knew that if he ever did that again it would only be to defend family.

I turned to Umbridge to see her reaction. Her hands were opening and closing as if she wished to put them around his neck. _'Over my dead body' _When she finally spoke it was a very stained voice as if trying to not loose her cool but it showed in her face that was slowly turning red.

"Mr...Potter I'm guessing by the similarity's Come here take this note and you and Mr Potter and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger will head over to your head of house and she will give you the times of your detentions tonight" and she did her little giggle which irritated the fuck out of me.

So Albus stormed up to the desk making sure to push and knock over things along the way. I couldn't help but smirk Albus didn't take shit from anybody. He was the perfect mix of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

So Me, Albus, Uncle Harry and Mum all made our way down to Mcgonagall's office all to angry to talk.

We reached her office and the bell rang with just enough time for her to tell us our times. We were right after each other going Harry first then Mum, then Albus then me last.

As soon as the bell had rung Albus stormed out the door he was so angry it wasn't even funny.

We walked straight to the great hall and sat down near James and Fred II who were laughing at something or other. But once they saw Albus even James knew now was not the time to make a joke.

**FLASHBACK**

I stared down at my hand as words 'I must respect my elders and betters' appeared and then healed over again

I heard the sound of a chair scraping and out of the side of my eye I saw her making her way over the my desk. She stood looking over my shoulder at the fresh blood shining on the page. Umbridge reached down and picked up my hand to examine it. A disgusted shiver ran down my spin as her skin touched mine.

"I think that will do for tonight" she giggled in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to gag.

I stood up and snatched up my bag stalking out of the door not even bothering in acknowledge her.

But as my hand reached the black door knob which was odd considering everything else was pink in the room, She spoke "would you mind telling Mr James Potter to come in for his detention"

I growled in frustration at I swung the door open, what had James done to land detention with the hag? And I'm sure Fred is outside waiting for his turn because James never does anything without Fred.

And I was of course right just outside the door were James and Fred II both grinning widely at me.

"What did you do?" I asked just shaking my head

"We turned her office black" Fred II said simply

_'So thats why the knob was black'_ I thought. I couldn't help but smile and then it fell when I realized that both of them were going to go through the pain I had just gone through.

"Your next" I said to James and then walked off to the Gryffindor tower to finally get some rest.

I walked into into the common room finding it as I suspected to, completely empty. I checked my watch to find that it was past one in the morning. I stumbled up to my bed and feel into a restless sleep filled with blood and toads.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I stomped my way down to breakfast in the morning slamming down in a seat next to Hugo and began to attack the platters of food only to see James and Fred II slowly and tiredly trudge into the hall, dark circles under their eyes. _'How late did she keep them up last night'_

They both plonked down in between Harry and Fred and very slowly filling up their plates. I noticed the scars on Uncle Harry's, Albus', Mum's, James' and Fred II's hands. They were all taking care so that nobody else saw them.

Fred and Uncle George noticed them acting strangely so they tried to fix it by striking up a conversation with Fred II and James trying get the awkwardness out of the air.

Everything was going fine and nobody had noticed the scares until Fred II got tired again and deiced to lean on his fist to keep his head up, and of course this was the scared hand.

I saw Fred and Uncle George's eyes widen as the words _'I will not pull pranks' _shined on the back of his hand in the light.

Uncle George's face suddenly became dark "Family meeting in the common room now" he growled standing up so fast ans waiting for the rest of us. We were all too scared by the dark tone to refuse so the 20 Potters and Weasleys stood up and followed our Uncle out the door. Walking out of the hall I noticed every eye in the room was on us but we didn't care we had family business to attend to.

Uncle George walked in first and held the door. Once we were all in he slammed it shut and made us sit.

"Fred! Show me your hand" he said in a very calm, very eery voice.

Fred II stood up and showed his dad his right hand.

"The other hand" he growled

Fred II took a deep breath and shakily put out his right hand to show his father.

"You didn't have this when you left for detention" he said "Harry, Hermione, Albus, Rose and James show me your hands" she shouted the last part in a demanding voice

I stood up slowly the rest following suit as the other cousins watched in awe and slight fear as their easy going uncle freaked out.

I put my hand up next to mum's and I finally saw what the others had been made to write.

On Harry _'I must not tell lies'_

Mum had gotten the same as me and James had gotten the same as Fred II but Albus his read _' I must not believe liars'_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pillow burst into flames to which I'm guessing was at Uncle Georges hand. Profanities were being thrown around in the room cursing the toad to hell and what kind of hexes to use when they got the chance. Everyone let off the steam that had built up inside with the revelation of our torture at the hands of Delores Umbridge.

I finally looked up at my Uncle just to see him smirking over at his twin in an almost evil way. I know what that look meant I'd seen it many time appear on Fred II's face. It meant that Umbitch was about to be taught a lesson.

"Nobody and I mean nobody" Fred said

"Messes with our family" George

"And gets away with it" Ron said getting up and standing beside his brothers who looked down at him proudly.

I smirked as my family began to gather around the table to plan revenge on the sick bitch. _'That bitch had no idea what she's gotten herself into because as my uncles said no one messes with this family and gets away with it.'_ I thought as a bent over the page to make a few suggestions to the plan.

_**Yay Chapters done hope you like it this was half half by me and my beta Phub. Again sorry its been a little while I've gone back to school and have gotten heaps of homeworks.**_

_**Word Count: 1772**_


End file.
